End Of Heartache
by Lost Rayne518
Summary: Sora has lost his first real lover and now he's learning what it means to have someone to love
1. Default Chapter

The End Of Heartache

"The night he died, was the last day I was me. I'm different now I can't trust anyone anymore. I just wish it would all stop! Make all the pain go away. I was only 15, how was I suppose to know he was serious! I loved you too Cloud! How could you leave me like this? I when you died I lost myself… Please come back…" Sora cried out.

The rainy nights were just the beginning of Sora's pain. His lover was dead. The only person he could ever trust. His every thing…

That night Sora's life had made the worst turn. Sora was on his personal trip to Hell.

"Come… back Cloud. I need you even more now."

"How could you leave me here? Alone again?"

"COME BACK CLOUD!"


	2. The After Effects

The After Effects

"Hey bartender could I get another round of vodak?" Sora asked half drowned in his sorrows. The bartender poured some more vodak in his shot glass and handed it to him. "Here kid, You seem very depressed. Do you mind if I ask why?" He said cleaning a glass. Sora downed his drink in one shot and smacked the glass back on the table slowly saying "Yes, I do mind. So lets just leave it at that."

The bartender jumped at the sound of the glass. "Sure, kid whatever. We close in a few minutes so would you be kind enough to please leave now, so that I may get ready for closing." He asked taking his glass.

Sora got up off his stool and walked out of the bar. Slowly making his way to his apartment. "Damn, It's raining again. Oh…Well." As sora made his way to a near by cross walk he heard foot steps come up behind him. Sora glanced over to see a guy about his age with long hair the looked as white as snow. Sora thought nothing of it at first, but then he started to get a funny feeling going throughout his whole body.

The guy glanced over to see what was going on with him. " Hey are you ok?" He asked. Sora just ignored him and as the light turned green to cross he ran as fast as he could away. The guy shruged and went on his way to his apartment. "Man that guy was an asshole. I mean the least he could of say was I'm fine or something."

When Sora got to his apartment building he was soaked with water. He walked inside and he was having trouble breathing and blacked out on the stairs.

The guy walked into the same apartment building walked in and saw Sora on the stairs lying there like a lifeless body. He ran to him and checked to see if Sora was ok. "Whoa, he has a high fever. I gotta get him out of these wet clothes."

The unknown guy stook Sora to his aparatment room and stripped him of his soaking wet clothes. He gently put him in his bed and put a warm towel over his forhead.

Several Hours Later…

Sora slowy opened his eyes to see the guy from before sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He slowly sat up to relize he was naked in this guy's bed. "WHERE THE HELL AM I YOU FUCKING PEVERT!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs.

The guy jumped up to his feet with surprise. "Oh…your up. You must be feeling better. That's a releaf."

Sora stared very pissed "Hey, you damn monkey answer me. Where am I and who are you?"

The guy stood up and sighed "I'm Riku and your in my apartment. So claim down. You should get some rest. Anyway, what's your name kid?"

Sora huffed "I'm Sora and I don't need to listen to a pervert like you. Stripping a poor teenage boy like myself, so you can have your way with me and don't ever call me kid."

"Your clothes were soaking wet from running in the rain and when I found you, your had passed out on the stairs. I could have been heartless and let you stay there to die at age 17." Riku said with a grin on his face.

"You should have left me to die." Sora said in a low voice with his head down.

"Hey you ok? You seem down. What happened to you?" Riku asked lighting a cigarette.

"Nothing of your concern." He said with an evil stare. "But I would like my clothes back now if you don't mind. I would like to get out of here."

"Fine, hold on I'll get them." Riku said with putting his clothes on the bed.

Sora grabs his boxers and puts them on in a hurry. He could hear Riku's snickers in the background. Sora just rolled his eyes and picked up his shirt to reveal a scare that looked like writing. "Hey what happened to you to get that scare?" Riku asked walking up to him. Sora jumped out of the bed on the other side and gave him a glare. "Don't come near me." He said in a warning tone.

Riku put his hands up as if he were under arrest and backed away slowly. "Ok, I won't hurt you Sora. I just want to know what happened to you. Is that so bad?"Riku said taking a puff of his cigarette. "Worst than you'll ever know. I don't like my past and I hate it even more when people ask me about it. So lets leave it at that." He said snatching his shirt and putting on the rest of his clothes.

"I'll see you around sometime I guess." Riku said putting out his cigarette in the ash tray. "You'd better hope not." Sora mummbled walking to the door and leaving.

Riku sighed and walked over to the window. "He was kinda cute." Sora thought walking to his apartment. Sora open the door to his apartment to find his window broken by a brick. "What The Fuck happened to my window!" Sora said walking in to see what was up.

"Man, Now I have to get this fixed." Sora said with a sigh of frustration. He picked up some of the glass and crushed it in his hand leaving a deep cut in his hand. "Damn, oh…well." Sora walks out and locks his door behind him. "Should I go back to Riku's apartment? It's not really that far from mine. Ah to hell with it." He said rolling his eyes.

Sora Came to Riku's apartment and knocked on the door. A few minutes went by and Still now answer. "Damn, I know your in there Riku." Sora mummbled to himself. He turned the knob and to his surprise it was open, he walked in and looked around the apartment looking for Riku.

Sora looked all over the house except in Riku's bedroom, the place Sora first saw in his apartment. Sora crept up to the door and slowly turned the knob with his bloodly cut hand and peeked inside. "I don't see him…where could he be?" Sora thought to himself.

He walked inside and slowly crept closer to the bed. "Riku?" He said in a low voice holding out his bloodly hand to somewhat poke him to see if he was really sleeping or not. "Riku…You awake?" Sora said poking him. Sora shruged and started to walk away slowly.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand as he started walking away and pulled him on his bed pinning him down. "What are you doing here Sora?" Riku said with a glare. Sora truned his head to the wall so he wouldn't have to look at him. "Someone broke the window in my apartment so I came here to sleep for the night." Sora sighed.

"So you figured coming here was a good idea." Riku asked still pinning down Sora. "At the time, but I thought wrong." Sora said trying to get up. "Hey I never said you couldn't stay, but you should get that cut looked at." Riku said getting up holding Sora by the wrist and pulling him to the sink to wash the blood off Sora's hands.

"Ouch…let go it's burning." Sora said try to jerk his hands free. "Hold still you have some glass stuck in your hand." Riku said still hold his hand in the water, then Riku poured some rubbing alcohol all over Sora's hand. "Son of a monkey that hurt!" Sora yelled.

Riku let go of his hand and threw him some wrapping banages for his hand. "There you big baby." Rikku said going back to his room. Sora fallowed him and sat on the floor next to him. "Hey do you have a blanket and a pilliow or some thing." Riku Went to his closet and pulled out a bright red blanket the said "_FIRE._" and a blue pilliow.

"Thanks Riku." Sora said wrapping up his hand and using the blanket and pilliow to make a small bed on the floor next to Riku's bed. Riku plopped on his bed and said "Yeah whatever." as he started to drift off in to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Stupid Day Out

Stupid Day Out

"Damn It all to hell and back!" Sora said waking up with the sun in his face. He rolled around on the floor covering his face from the light.

"Shut up!" Riku said slamming a pillow on Soar's head and going back to sleep.

"Bastard, how dare you hit me with that damn pillow? Now I have to open a big can of whoop ass on you!" Sora said jumping up and beating Riku in the head with his pillow. Riku just kept laying there not paying much attention to Sora and his little child game.

"That'll teach you, Fucker!" Sora said storming off into the kitchen. Searching for some food to eat Sora finds some whip cream and thinks to himself "_What The Fuck? This guy is a really sick Bastard. I wonder what he's going to use this for or what he has used this for…"_

"Ahhhh!" Sora said throwing it across the kitchen. "Riku you need to take your lazy ass to the store and buy some damn food! You non-eating monkey!" Sora said yelling as loud as he could.

"Fine, we'll go get some food in an hour or two! You're fuckin with my sleep so shut up now!" Riku said yelling back putting the pillow over his ears.

Sora ran into Riku's bedroom and jumped on top of him a slapped him. "Wake up now, I'm hungry. Most of what you have is soiled or has mold on it. Don't you eat for a living?"

Riku opened on eye and glared at Sora. "I hate you. You come to my apartment uninvited, make a mess with your bloody hand touching all my shit, and now your complaining about food. Damn, is their no end to your nagging? You sound just like a preagent old woman! Shut the fuck up for once, I'm begging you. I'm tired." Riku said turning over and covering his head.

Sora was shocked, he couldn't believe that Riku of all people said that to him. He was full of anger was wanted to punch him to the center of the earth, but he just took a deep breath and left the room slamming the door.

About an hour and a half later…

"Sora, are you ready to go get some food or what?" Riku said walking out of the bedroom totally forgetting what he had said earlier. "Sora answer me." Riku said looking around.

Sora had his head on the counter listening to Riku's mp3 player. Riku tapped Sora's shoulder and point to the door. Sora got up and walked to the door and gave Riku a dark glare as he walked passed him. Riku shook his head and followed Sora out the door.

"Sora, what did I do to piss you off? I can see it in your eyes I did something to hurt you. What did I do?" Riku asked pulling off the headphones to the mp3 player.

"Riku at this point it's just the fact you were born on to this earth." Sora said stopping near the stairs. "That's kinda cruel." Riku said in confusion. "Well, so is what you said to me earlier was hurtful, so I'm going to ignore you for a while." Sora said walking down the stairs with Rikku slowly following behind him.

As they walked the 5 blocks down to the store there was nothing but silence. Riku was trying to think of a way to say sorry to Sora about what he had said that morning. While Sora was thinking nothing of it he was just listening to the music.

As they made their way into the store Sora picked up a basket, handed it to Riku and took off the headphones. "First off you need breakfast foods." Sora said walking into the cereal isle. Sora picked up Cinnaom Toast Crunch and Lucky Charms and put them both in the basket.

Riku picked up a box of some Total and was deciding wether to choose between Frosted Flakes and Special K. "Damn should I pick Frosted Flakes or Special K? Frosted Flakes or Special K?

Frosted Flakes or Special K? Frosted Flakes or Special K? Damn I can't choose.

While Riku was debating over which cereal he should pick, Sora turned around to see tampons. "What the hell is a tampon Riku?" he ask, but Riku was still choosing cereal.

"Ok I'll find out myself then." Sora open a Tampax brand one and pulled out a tampon. "What the hell?" Sora opened it from it's wrapper a looked at it with confusion. He put it in his mouth a started chewing it like it was gum.

Riku finally picked his cereal and turned to Sora with shock. "Sora what are you chewing?" Riku asked making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Chewing this thing called a tampon. It's pure cotton, tastes bad." Sora said making a face.

Riku laughed and pulled it out of Sora's mouth and whispered in his ear where tampons go.

"AHHHHH! What!" Sora said screaming. "Oh my God! I was chewing on that thing." He said ashamed.

"Come on Sora lets get out of here people are looking at you like you're an idot." Riku said looking around. _ Not that their wrong._ He thought rolling his eyes and theywent and paid for the food and left in a hurry.

"Oh god, I'm scared." Sora said breathing hard. Riku couldn't help, but laugh. "Shut up" Sora said holding out his fist.

They finally got to that apartment after 12 long minutes of being made fun of by Riku. Sora punched him out of no where into the door. Riku fell to the ground with the stuff from the store. When Riku had relized what happened he tackled Sora into the wall. Sora pushed him off and Riku fell on the floor.

Before Riku could get up Sora jumped on him like a tiger catching it's prey, and they paused.

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. I've made you all wait forever to read this and it's another BIG Cliff Hanger. I'm Evil. E – V – I – L! I love you guys too. Again I'm am sorry about the long wait. My computer was being stupid. **Gets her softball bat and beat the computer.** Now that I think of it I could have just called "The Geek Squad." lol. Anyway I'm back.


	4. Untold Truth

Untold Truth

Sora stared into Riku's blue/green eyes and was lost in them. Riku wasn't sure what to make of it, but the thought of how Sora would react made him want to see more.

"_I'm just testing to see if he's gay. It's not like he could be…could he? At any rates it'll make him get off my quick."_ Riku thought.

Riku sat up slowly as Sora slowly moved back, but Riku pulled him closer to him and kissed him then he slowly moved his hands up his shirt and started rubbing his back. Riku was getting into kissing Sora to his surprise. _"What the hell? I was testing him not the other way around. He's a really great kisser. Damn it I'm getting horny. Wait What am I thinking. I'm not gay…am I? Oh to hell with it…" _He thought.

Sora stopped for a moment and pushed Riku away. "I'm sorry. I'll go walk for awhile." Sora said running out the door.

"Damnit all to hell and back." Riku said as he just laid back on the floor now wondering about his sexuality. "Am I Gay or Straight? I'm confused. It was only a test so of course I'm straight…Right?" He groaned "Ahhhh my brain hurts. I'll call that chick and see if I'm gay or not."

Sora paced up and down the stairs wondering if it was ok for him to go back to the apartment or not. "What did I do? I said I wouldn't ever do stuff like that again. It's like Cloud's in him or something. I think I'm starting to fall in love." Sora said to himself.

Sora slapped himself for saying and thinking that after all this time. _"Crap I'm getting horny just thinking about him now. I can't face him. Should I tell him the truth is that it or should I just use him for sex and leave without a word?"_ Sora thought to himself.

After and hour and a half Sora watched as people came up and down. He saw this one girl that wore pink high heeled shoes that never came back down. So Sora finally got the nerve to go back the apartment.

Sora opened the door and took off his shoes and noticed pink high heeled shoes. He thought nothing of it. Sora looked around the kitchen and saw the shirt Riku had on earlier and even more clothes all the way to Riku's room.

Sora wasn't sure if it was a great idea to peek into Riku's room or not. He peeked into the room to see Riku and a girl having sex. Sora walked into the bathroom and locked the door, he turned on the shower. The water was blazing hot and he just sat on the floor of the tub and let the water just wash off all of Riku.

At 10 minutes Riku had saw the door cracked open some and the shower was on. _"Did Sora see me?"_ He thought. On that note he told the chick to go home and he put on his boxers. "Sora are you in there." Riku said putting his ear up to the door and looking down at the steam coming from under the door.

Riku went to his room a got a something to pick the lock on the door. It's took him about 5 tries but it opened. When Riku opened the door a burst of steam hit his face. "Sora…" He said turning off the water. Riku looked over and hugged him. "…Sorry… I just wasn't…" Riku was lost for words.

Sora was wet to the bone and unsure if he should forgive him or just punch him in the head knocking him senseless. Sora glared over at him. "Why should I believe you? Your just some dude that picked me up off the stairs." Sora said in low voice.

"Because…I care for you Sora." Riku said hugging him tighter not wanting to let him go. Sora pushed him off and said "Talk is cheap. You don't care."

Riku got up and walked out of the bathroom, picking up his clothes. Sora just sat there awhile longer and finally walked out the bathroom. Riku sat on edge of his bed and was staring at the floor in shame. He wasn't sure if he should tell him what was going through his head or not. He was lost for words to say. Should he just tell Sora the truth.

Sora walked in the room to get some dry clothes to change into. Riku walked over and pinned him against a wall. "I really do care Sora. I just wasn't sure if I was gay or not. When I kissed you…I felt something." Riku said with a sigh.

"Yeah and your point is?" Sora said not really listening. "My point is that I…Think I'm falling in love. Ever since I met you on the street you I could really forget you. Then when I found you on the stairs I was glad you were there." Riku said hugging Sora.

"Sora I learned that I need you, with me." Riku said giving a kiss on the cheek. "Will you say something or is this just a one side conversation?" He said letting go of Sora.

Sora looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not… It's something about what happened to me and my lover."

* * *

**Sora:** I can't take it anymore when can I screw Riku 

**LR:** Soon Very Soon

**Sora: **But I want him now. Waiting sucks when your horny.

**Riku: **Yeah I know. Come here you.

**Sora:** Yay

Loud Screams in the background

**LR: **OO Ok, maybe they screw in the next chapter too.

**Sora: **Harder! Harder! I LOVE YOU!

**Riku: **I love you too**  
**

**LR: **OO This could take awhile. At any rate hope you guys like this chapter as well. I'm coming up with a new story pretty soon so make sure you look for that. Til next time. The idea before was Sora saying "Bye" and Riku saying "Later Days", but their busy with the screwing. So Bye and Later Days.

**Sora: **Bye!

**Riku: **Later Days

**LR: **Oo Ewww. Man that's sick Do one thing or the other. Not both. Sickos. I need to sound proof that room.


	5. Dark Past Revealed

**Pickles Warnings:**

**Pickle:** Ok people, This is the best part the Screwing and if I might say so it ROCKS.

**Pickle: **Tamisa maybe sick, but what mind. God I loved it I wanna be Gay Now.

**LR: **Pickle what the hell. I said you could the Ending not the Warning. Dumbass bear.

**Pickle:** >> I LOVE YOU

** LR: **Bull Shit

**Pickle:** OO But Mommy

**LR: **Ok Folks this is the last BIG Chapter to the story hope you enjoy

* * *

Dark Past Revealed 

"What happened? I won't judge you or anything I promise. I want to know more about you." Riku asked like it was some school lesson to be taught.

"Ok a few years ago when I was 15, I lost my first real love. His name was Cloud. We did all the normal things couples do, holding hands, made out, and went on dates. The only problem was he was really sick and wasn't sure if he was going to live much longer." Sora said walking over to the window.

"Then on December 18th I went over to his apartment to visit him and he looked really pale. He didn't seem like himself, He demanded that I have sex with him, that night he raped me." he said with tears streaming down his face.

"When he finally stopped I grabbed my clothes and ran out. He yelled for me to come back, but I just ran even faster. I couldn't believe he did that to me. Even after all this time, but I still love him." he said glancing over at Riku.

"I walked past his apartment the next day and I saw that the window was broken. The owner of the building said that he had jumped out the window committing suicide. They said that he had a note in his hand saying _"I'm so Sorry Sora. I love you, but what I've done can not be forgiven."_

"I walk home that day and wondered what love was. Is it just some emotion that plays with the mind or is it something more that has to do with the heart? Since then I've been cold hearted or like an ice box showing no emotion or signs of weakness. Until I met you. All the feelings when I was with Cloud started coming back. I wasn't sure if I should take them in or just leave them to die." Sora said listening to the sounds of Riku's feet walking around the room toward him.

Riku came up behind Sora and hugged him. "I promise I will never hurt you again and I'm sure if Cloud was still here he wouldn't hurt you again either. Can I make it up by taking you out to eat or having a day full of fun together at the fair tomorrow?" Riku asked still hold Sora close to his chest.

"I've never been to a fair so lets do that." Sora said still looking out the window staring up at the clouds. "Ok the fair it is." Riku said letting go of him and putting on some clothes.

"Where are you going in such a big hurry?" Sora asked a little confused. "I'm going to get tickets now so we won't have to wait in line so long." Riku said buttoning up his shirt and grabbing his wallet. "I'll be back later. Bye" he yelled from the door.

"I'm too forgiving, but I'll give him another chance." Sora mumbled to himself. "What should I do?" He said sitting on the bed and standing right up. "I know I'm changing these sheets and washing the slut off them." He said with anger in his voice.

Sora pulled the sheets off with lots of force and threw them in the washing machine with lots of laundry soap. "That should do it. Lets see if he has different sheets though." Sora said with wonder.

He opens a closet and saw a bunch of condom boxes on one shelf and on the second one even more condoms. "Man he sure did get laid alot." Sora said kinda nervous. Then finally on the top shelf were sheets.

Sora pulled down the Black one that had the word "Power" on it. _"Cool this will be great." _Sora thought. Sora put on the sheets and made up the bed. After the bed was made Sora looked around and found an old picture book full of picture with Riku as he was growing up.

"Riku was a little heart breaker, I see." He said looking at all his baby pictures. "Did he get there yet or what?" He said making faces. "I think I kinda miss him. Man I'm turning into a softy. Damn my emotions of love. I wonder what's under his mattress." Sora said in a sly and sneaky way.

Sora put his hand between the two mattresses to fine a tube. "Ha…What's this?" He said pulling the item to see the label. "Whoa Glow-in-the-Dark lube. I could have some fun with this boy after all." He said with a pure grin on his face.

"I'll give him a treat he's soon to get and never forget." Sora yelled.

An Hour Pasted

"Sora sorry I was gone for so long. The line was murder, I waited an hour for these things. So we'd better get some sleep if we want to get there early…ok? Sora?" Riku yelled in worry.

Riku kicked off his shoes and walked back toward his room, peeking in. "Sora?" He said opening the door slowly to see Sora changing into his boxers. "Whoa Sora…I mean sorry." Riku said slamming the door and leaning on it trying to catch his breath.

Sora put on his boxers and opened the door only to have Riku to fall on him and hit the floor. Riku looked up at Sora and got off him quickly and walking over to a corner in the room.

_I can feel my heart beating faster and faster every time I'm around him. Could this be love in the making or am I just a horny bastard that really needs to get laid by this person? Damn him for making me feel this way. _Riku thought to himself.

Sora sat up to see Riku staring at him in somewhat of a daze. Sora walked up to Riku and waved his hand in front of Riku's eyes. Riku jumped out of the daze and grabbed Sora's hand pushing his back against the wall.

"Did I surprise you?" Sora said in shock of his reaction. "A little bit." Riku said in a looking at Sora's eyes. _Isn't this what happened last time? He eyes are just so empty._ Riku was thinking to himself. _Is he going to kiss me again? If he doesn't I WILL!_ Sora thought to himself with a grin on his face. Riku let go of Sora's hand and started to walk out the room.

Sora grabbed his hand and pulled Riku back to him and kissed him slowly running his fingers through his Silver hair. Riku pulled back and looked at Sora unsure if he was drunk or had smoked some bad weed. "Are you ok? You sick or…" Sora had cut Riku off with another kiss and whispered in his ear. "Shut up and kiss me again like you did earlier." He said with a grin on his face as he leaned his back on the wall.

Riku took that as an invitation and started kissing and licking Sora on his neck. Sora arched his back and tried to move Riku over to the bed. Riku noticed Sora's action and moved him over to the bed and broke away from kissing Sora's neck to take off his button up shirt. Sora helped him with some of the buttons and stood up pushing Riku onto the bed and planted butterfly kisses from his neck going lower to his pants.

Sora slowly unzipped Riku's pants pulling them down to his ankles. Riku pulled Sora back up to his face and kissed him again. Sora broke away and pulled down Riku's boxers and began to go up and down his shaft, slowly increasing his speed and vigorously getting Riku more aroused with pleasure as he could feel Riku's erection swelling in his mouth.

Riku bit his bottom lips trying and keep in all his moans of pleasure in as he began to arch his back and run his fingers through Sora's hair. Sora looked up at Riku's to see his reaction and with great satisfaction he continued suck up and down his shaft until finally Riku moaned at the peak of his pleasure and came his Sora's mouth. Sora was surprised, but swallowed his lover kind gift kissing his way back up to his face.

Riku took this chance to rollover on top of Sora and planted butterfly kisses down to his boxers, pulling them off as he got lower. Wasting no time Riku began sucking on Sora shaft, moving up and down at a fast pace. Riku let his hands travel all over Sora's body as Sora moaned loudly. Riku put his index finger in Sora's mouth and swirled around in Sora's mouth, as if he was playing with his tongue. Sora couldn't control himself any longer and finally came letting out loud moan.

Sora pulled Riku up to his face and licked Riku's lips laying him on the bed parting his legs. Sora licked his fingers and slowly worked his way in Riku whole stretching the skin. Riku cried and moaned with excitement to Sora's fingers as the skin slowly stretched. Finally after Sora had three fingers in and the skin was ready Riku stopped him.

"Hey hold on for a sec." He said getting up and looked under the mattress for the lube. "No did I use it all?" He said confused looking at Sora. "What you mean this?" Sora said pulling something from under the bed. "This Glow-In-The-Dark Lube that I found." He said with a grin. "How did you find that?" Riku asked surprise like. "I looked around that all, but we can save this for later." Sora said opening the tube and squeezing out some lube. "Hey it really glows neon green." Sora said kinda shocked. "This makes a very me kinky man." Riku said with pride. "Shut up and come here." Sora said really in the mood now.

Riku walked back over and laid back on the bed how he was as Sora rubbed the lube on his erection. "Take a breath, Riku and relax." Sora said knowing this would be a shock to him. Riku did as he was told, as he exhaled Sora slowly pushed in and Riku moaned at the feeling. "You ok?" Sora asked making sure he was ok. "Yeah I'm fine." Riku said in a hurry. "Ok I'm going to move. Tell me if it hurts too much." Sora said getting ready to thrust. Riku nodded as he braced himself. Sora slowly began to thrust in and out, increasing his speed as Riku moaned louder and louder.

Riku clinged his arms to Sora's body and started to dig his nails in his back trying to hold on. Sora kissed him to claim him down abit since his nails were pretty deep in his back and he was starting to bleed a bit. Sora stopped to change postion so that he was sitting on Riku erection and began to ride up and down. Sora rode and rode on Riku having to keep himself from falling back, he had his hands on both of Riku legs. "I'm going to come soon Sora!" Riku moaned as Sora was bounce up and down on his erection. "Me too!" Sora moaned out leaning forward and kissing Riku as they both came. "I love you Sora" Riku siad holding him in his arms slowly falling asleep. " I love you too Riku" Sora said drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Sora: **Yes It finally happened.

**Riku:** Yes It did. I wanna go again though.

**Sora:** Me Too

**Pickle: **Can I watch? PLEASE!

**Sora & Riku:** Ok, You can hold the camera.

**LR:** Come on people...This is just wrong making me do all this work after typing all that. You guys Suck.

**Riku & Sora:** YUP!

**LR:** >> Just Sick.


End file.
